Hordelorde Aulgart
"The overlord of The Defiled Horde is not exempt from the consequences of its ideals, for he himself established and founded the principles of this barbaric tribe of bloons. The left hand of the diabolical Prince of Darkness has reason to find surprise that he lives yet." Hordelorde Aulgart is the secondary antagonist and 'left hand' of the Prince of Darkness. Where as the Prince of Darkness is the faraway malicious force that has brought the world to ruin, Hordelorde Aulgart is the more direct adversary to the player as his army was the one to seize and take control of the Monkey Kingdom's remnants. Hordelorde Aulgart is the Boss of Arc V: Pushing Back the Horde in the Campaign Mode of Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. He is fought at the end of Round 100 in Stage 5-S, All's Fair in Love and Horde. Due to Arc VI's hidden nature as an optional bonus mission set that's left completely secret in-game until its special unlock conditions are met, Hordelorde Aulgart is the final boss of the base story. Remember that this page uses the Health and Damage system found in DARK TIMES. Information on that damage system can be found here. Lore Hordelorde Aulgart is the sole master of the entirety of the Defiled Horde. He has three Prime Masters: Esthegin, Diligart, and Lordigin who were sent to control various sectors of the claimed world, but all answer to him. The Horde would not be without the ideas of the Hordelorde, who transformed a barbarous outcast tribe into a militarized force to be reckoned with, him at its core. Pounding ideals of subservience, self sacrifice, and desiring only the necessities into his people, Aulgart flushed from the minds of his subordinates any semblance of reason to resist his word. Aulgart defined the laws and practices of the Defiled Horde over his lifetime, and slowly their influence dominated the northwestern sphere of the Outlands. Yet, their warlike nature made them many enemies, and with time their love of death for the masters had dwindled their numbers and made them weak. On his final threads, when Aulgart received a letter from the Prince of Darkness to their east allowing them to thrive in his age of night, he obliged without question. Over the next few years Aulgart and the Prince would conspire together, and none dared question their authority. To the Horde, Aulgart and the Prince appeared equals, and Aulgart promised that none stood above him to his people. The Prince, however, may have a different agenda now. Aulgart is lucky to have lived for the 28 years of the Soul Fracture. The Prince is a common and known backstabber whose power and presence corrupts. Design Hordelorde Aulgart appears as a large bloon of tan color. Two leather belts dotted with metal spikes cross over his front, where a metal-like coating protects his bottom half. On top of Aulgart's head is a crown-like helmet of cast iron with two bloody antlers emerging from the side and shooting upward. On Aulgart's backside is a brown square-like backpack with a wooden and iron arm on each side, providing him appendages. In one hand is a large leather and iron shield and in the other a pike. Stats * Health: 8000 * Movement Speed: Blue Bloon * Other Properties ** Due to the iron armor protecting his body, Aulgart is immune to sharp projectiles. **The spikes on his leather straps return 3 damage when melee attacks are made against him. ** Hordelorde Aulgart is constantly ringed by a red aura that permeates to the range of a 5/2/0 Tack Shooter around him. Horde bloons in this range gain a damage resistance of one, and towers in this range have their pierce reduced to 1. Battle Phase 1 Hordelorde Aulgart swivels around his mechanical throne, facing the screen. Aulgart in this phase will begin by warping in a red flash of light to various locations on the upper level and with every teleportation using an ability. During this time, assortments of Horde bloons are still flowing out of the tunnels emerging from the side of the upper platform's wall. Throughout the stage, the player will have hijacked the five assorted cannons around the map controlled by Hordelings. The cannons behaved as regular Bomb Cannons, but attacked nearby towers with an explosive bomb at the start of every round and costed $2000 to seize. Players must now use these modified cannons against Aulgart. The goal is to, while he's distracted, use these modified Cannon's special ability to target him with a missile. The ability of the cannon is to place a target on the screen, and a missile will fire upward from the cannon and about a second later land there, each cannon having a 15 second cooldown on this ability. Players must predict Aulgart's next move, as he can warp to five locations on the upper level, but will never move to the ones directly adjacent to him. If a missile is fired at him in advance, he will preemptively warp to avoid it and laugh. Each missile deals 400 damage and when he gets to 6000 health he will move to Phase 2. While in Phase 1, with every teleportation, Aulgart will use one of these attacks. *'Triumphcall': Hordelorde Aulgart will bang his spear against his shield, and all active bloons on screen will heal for 3 damage/layers and will spawn in 20% faster for 2 seconds. *'Bloodlight': Aulgart will point his pike at a tower and a series of seven magical red spearheads will shoot back and forth, left then center then right then center then left then center then right in a wide range, hitting the targeted tower three times and any other towers caught in the spread for 3 damage each projectile. *'Hardiron': Aulgart will move his shield in front of him, reducing the damage of a missile fired at him to 200, and reflecting it at a random tower for 2 damage in the range of a 0/0/0 Bomb Cannon. The chances of him doing this will increase as the phase goes on. *'Metalball': The tip of Aulgart's pike will snap downward, and from the interior tubing, three metal balls will shoot out of it at a diagonal angle in spontaneous directions, bouncing around the edges of the screen for 4 seconds dealing 1 damage to every tower it hits. *'Redbaron': Aulgart will raise his shield as it glows red, and a wave of red energy will be fired downward toward the track. Towers hit by this wave will be unable to attack for 2 seconds. *'Hordehold': Aulgart will glow red for a short time, as a red aura appears around three random towers, increasing damage they take by 2 for the next 20 seconds. *'Bigtwirl': Aulgart will twirl his pike above his head for three seconds before throwing it out in a large arc, smacking all towers hit for 2 damage. He will warp while it is thrown out, and it will arc to his new warp location. *'Manyme': Red projections of Aulgart will appear at random points on the track with infinite health for 3 seconds, removing no lives if they get through, but merely serving to distract towers. Phase 2 At 6000 health, Aulgart will teleport back to the center position of his upper platform if not there already. At this point, he will float down to one of the starting positions on the track and begin moving along it. As Aulgart moves down the path, his red aura mentioned in the Stats section is in effect. This phase will last until Hordelorde Aulgart is down to 2000 health. Like Hordemaster Lordigin, Aulgart once again has an array of harmful abilities. *'Bloodwave': Aulgart will stop moving and a red wave of energy will shoot out to 2x the distance of his normal aura, dealing 2 damage to towers and increasing the attack speed of all nearby Horde bloons for 4 seconds. *'Glorykill': Aulgart will extend his pike to a Monkey tower in his aura's range and stab it, dealing damage equal to its health, killing it. Aulgart will increase to Green Bloon speed for 2 seconds, but lose health equal to the amount he dealt to kill the tower x 20. *'Highground': Aulgart will stop and raise his shield, and for 2 seconds stand still as all bloons passing within range of his aura become completely immune to damage, glowing golden. *'Redbaron': Aulgart will raise his shield as it glows red, and a wave of red energy will be fired downward toward the track. Towers hit by this wave will be unable to attack for 2 seconds. *'Hordehold': Aulgart will glow red for a short time, as a red aura appears around three random towers, increasing damage they take by 2 for the next 20 seconds. *'Bloodlight': Aulgart will point his pike at a tower and a series of seven magical red spearheads will shoot back and forth, left then center then right then center then left then center then right in a wide range, hitting the targeted tower three times and any other towers caught in the spread for 3 damage each projectile. *'Metalball': The tip of Aulgart's pike will snap downward, and from the interior tubing, three metal balls will shoot out of it at a diagonal angle in spontaneous directions, bouncing around the edges of the screen for 4 seconds dealing 1 damage to every tower it hits. *'Stainhug': The leather belts of Aulgart's armor will spring to life as if jaws and grab a tower within a range somewhat larger than his red aura, ensaring them and pulling them next to Aulgart as he moves along the track at half speed for 5 seconds. This tower will take 1 damage a second and every tenth attack made against him will instead deal damage to the tower. Once its over, the tower is thrown back to its original location. *'Ringspank': Stopping in place, Aulgart's mechanical arms will drop their weapons, extend to their maximum range, and spin in a full circle rapidly, dealing 4 damage and slowing the attack speed of all struck towers to two-thirds for 5 seconds. Phase 3 At 2000 health, Hordelorde Aulgart's fury rises. In a bid to end this once and for all, he breaks free of the track and begins floating randomly around the screen, all still active Horde bloons on screen joining him and forming a ring shield around him. Hordelings jump in from off screen and seize control of their cannons once again, attacking a single tower for 2 damage every 10 seconds each. The mission is lost if all of your towers die at this point. Aulgart must be defeated before that time, and as his shield depletes it won't be replenished as no more bloons spawn. As his ring fades, more attacks will directly hit Aulgart. All his damage immunities are lost, and his mechanical arm pack has slipped off. His red aura still effects towers as he flies aimlessly around the screen, making it harder to puncture his shield as it reduces pierce to one. Aulgart has a few more tricks up his sleeve. Players must reduce Aulgart to 500 health within 2 minutes or else they'll get Ending 2, and if they get him to 500 health he'll enter Phase 4. *'Deepchance': Aulgart disintegrates 5% of the bloons in his shield into red essence that flows into him, increasing his fly speed by 20% for 4 seconds and recovering 50 health per bloon. *'Hollowring': Aulgart dismisses 10-20 bloons from his shield and fires them outward in a straight line as projectiles in a ring shape, dealing 3 damage to towers they hit. After they fly off screen, these bloons will appear from random entrances on the track. *'Fadeluck': Aulgart is surrounded by a red bubble shield for 3 seconds that disintegrates all non-magical projectiles that touches it. *'Bloodheal': Aulgart sacrifices 50 health of his own to increase all bloons in his shield's damage resistance by 3 for 5 seconds. Phase 4 Once Aulgart has sustained enough damage and is reduced to 500 health, battered and beaten, he will float to the closest point on the track and slowly move backwards along it toward the entrance. At this point, the fight is won, but Aulgart attempts to make his escape. Whether he makes it to the entrance or not and escapes determines the ending of Arc V. At this point, Aulgart no longer attacks, all Horde bloons will flee off screen and take no lives, and all he wishes to do is flee alive. Endings Ending 1 If Aulgart is popped, the mission end screen will show and when exiting to the stage select screen the player will first be met with a cutscene. In the depths of Aulgart's Scarelair in the chamber where he was just defeated, the various Heroes unlocked up to that point discuss what to do next. Sir Raymond III suggests a regrouping of the forces in the Capitol before an all-out assault on the Prince's lair, but Festeri Kedavra calls him a fool, and instead states that it would be stupid to charge into certain death. Reminiscing on her time as his apprentice, she recalls an ancient incantation that can pacify the dead at his command and allow them to enter his lair by surprise... but they first must gather the materials. If the player gets this Ending, Arc VI: A Prince's Final Bow will remain locked, but they will have a hint as to what to do next. They must craft some sort of magical incantation using various materials. Ending 2 If Aulgart escapes, the mission end screen will show and when exiting to the stage select screen the player will first be met with a cutscene. From the safety of the Scarelair, Aulgart contacts the Prince of Darkness through some sort of mechanical device regretting his defeat but acknowledging that his time has come. In a green flash, Aulgart will be warped before the throne of the Prince of Darkness, shrouded by shadow save for his green glowing eyes. The Prince will angrily glare at Aulgart, before stating that his purpose was now null. In a flash of green light, the Prince of Darkness will turn Aulgart into a pile of dust, and pull his soul from the remains, reanimating Aulgart as a completely faithful zombified puppet with which he can use to control the Horde himself. The Heroes the player has unlocked up to that point will investigate the room that Aulgart fled to and see a black metal orb with glowing green foreign writing scrawled over it. Festeri will demand the orb and begin reading it... a welcome from the Prince of Darkness himself to challenge him if they dare. A list of items is included on the orb, but what exactly they're used for is not specified. If the player gets this Ending, Arc VI: A Prince's Final Bow will remain locked, but they will have a hint as to what to do next. The list of items used in piecing together the incantation will be given, but not the fact that they are items to be collected for the sake of unlocking the final arc. Battle Banter Throughout the Stage Aulgart is turned away from the screen sitting in a large mechanical throne of iron, wood, and leather in the top middle of the screen. * What else more is there to say? That you have come far? That my end has come? None of it matters anymore to me, you see. All I desire is to bury you in my own bloody grave. (Start of the stage) * O HORDE!? COME FORTH, FOR THY HORDELORDE CALLS! (Start of Round 1) * Perhaps we are not so different. In my long time upon this iron throne have I learned that to match me, my enemies must become me. (Start of Round 6) * Or maybe, just maybe, I have gone mad at last, serving the Prince of Darkness. His presence corrupts, but how am I any different from those who served him before? (Start of Round 7) * Even if I am too far gone and in something a lot bigger than you and me, I know for certain your silly "Prideshead" will fall. (Start of Round 8) * You may gawk and laugh at such a backwards creature insulting your forward thinking and progress, but you are all just Hordelings wrapped in regret. Look at what you've done to get here. (Start of Round 9) * What keeps you sane? It must have been hard surviving in such a broken world this long. Imagine now being one responsible for such tragedy. The weight of every soul crushing thee? (Start of Round 21) * It has been hard sleeping every dreamless night. The Prince's eyes watching every step I take in all of my day-lit nightmares. The judge beyond death breaking the nib of his pen on my name. (Start of Round 22) * I do not look at the Prince with reverence but with terror. I almost long for his happiness, as all he knows is fear... but I know the way to joy and glory and have hammered it into my Horde. (Start of Round 35) * The Prince... Blinded by treacheries and false hope, he wanders further and further into a fate worse than the death he worked so hard to avoid. I pity such a creature, so afraid of the end as to pretend to embrace it. It must be hard being so lonely and hollow... (Start of Round 36) * But I do not fear death. I teach it and welcome it, so long as it is worthy and bloody. So long as in the soup of war the sanguine liquid of the skull drips from my enemy the same as the shreds of my skin. I am no Dark Prince, but the thinker that truly lives and does not just exist. (Start of Round 37) * Call me twisted and backwards, you will. You monkeys know only prosperity and peace. Gifted with the world in your hands you cast away the Bloons into the Outlands and wonder why we attack so ruthlessly and barbarously. (Start of Round 38) * Snatching the world from the disadvantaged, telling us to submit and accept life how it is, and then becoming surprised when we turn to such atrocities. Had the roles been reversed, you would be the ones happily sitting upon this throne. Our Soul Fracture proves it. (Start of Round 39) * Time is ticking on my clock. I am no longer as youthful as I was the day this all began, and at last our kind got a chance to thrive. What better way to end the tale of Aulgart than in the brutal wastes of his own domain, sharing in demise with those who yearned to end him? (Start of Round 52) * And yet you stay, knowing that despite the sacrifices my life is worth ending more than the lives of any in your ranks. Call me a hypocrite, you will, for I too release my Horde. Yet had you not come, you would not bear my weight of souls as well? (Start of Round 53) * What will you do once I'm gone? How do you plan to undo thirty years of suffering? Everyone who mattered to this old world is dead. (Start of Round 71) * And what will you do with the Prince? You cannot stop him. Had it been possible, I'd have tried. Now I just wait patiently between two swords, waiting to see which one ends me first. (Start of Round 72) * Grah ha ha... silly of me to think it mattered. I wasn't going to let you leave without bringing you all down with me anyway. (Start of Round 73) * Fine of you to end Lordigin at last, by the way. Quite fun to see you prove the validity of his way by attempting to end it. We are entwined now, by the stars that no longer shine. (Start of Round 88) * He was a useless tool anyhow... had I known what I was getting into, the Prince would have been one too. He hears me now, you know? He watches us in these solemn halls, and perhaps it would be a greater mercy to die at your hands than in his cold clutches. (Start of Round 89) * Ah well... the chat was fun. It has been so long since I've had someone to unwind against. It is just not the same barking orders to my mindless drones. A great weight has been lifted off my soul. (Start of Round 99) * It didn't matter anyway. We all bathe in our essences tonight, so my words spoken will fall on the world's ears silent. The dilemma of Aulgart unfolds, for he is dead by morning no matter what. (Start of Round 100) During Battle * AND IN HIS DEATH SHALL COME A NEW AGE! (Beginning of Phase 1) * You are hardly worth more than a Hordeling! * GRAH HA HA! Say goodbye to your spirits and your hope! * The iron throne has long called for a new chess piece upon it! * If my end comes, it will be yours as well! So is Horde philosophy that I defined! * GRAAAH! (When hit with a cannon in Phase 1) * Mend your fear if only for this moment. * MUST I BID YOUR END MYSELF? Grah ha ha... good. (Beginning of Phase 2) * For the first time in your prosperous existences, LIVE! * Hang up your pity to dry, and let it be cast off in the winds of change. * GRAH HA HA! I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE! * Do not run! FACE ME! * Gaze upon what you've done to us. Truly take in the halls of this horrifying lair, and accept at last the monster YOU created. (Beginning of Phase 3) * This is my last stand! WE SHALL ALL DIE! * THE PRINCE HAS MADE ME GO MAD! AND YOU ARE TO BLAME! * I shall have my way or the Prince gets the satisfaction of bringing about my end. Just please, accept your demise. * Graaah... ah ha ha. Ough. Well... what more does Aulgart have left? The butcher of the north lay before you now. No more tricks, no more plans, no more guards. He has failed his people and his purpose. End him. (Beginning of Phase 4) * BAHH! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! I WILL CHOOSE TO DINE IN THE PRINCE'S HELL TONIGHT! (If he escapes during Phase 3 or 4) Additional Notes * Hordelorde Aulgart uses numerous mechanics that prior bosses established to require the players use all their lessons learned. Hordemaster Lordigin taught the player about bosses that follow the track and attack. The Bone Weaver taught the player about phases that require interaction on their part to damage an otherwise unhittable boss. Festeri Kedavra got them used to hitting targets that do not move along the track, with the Skullbats in her third phase. * All of Aulgart's abilities are odd combinations of two words smashed together, making clear his lack of care for clarity. However, as his battle dialogue proves, Aulgart is actually quite intelligent, in contrast to the ideals of the Horde. He just so happens to have been a chessmaster, who wove his way into power perfectly and understands not just the board, but the game. Perhaps even just looking for someone to bounce his long concealed thoughts off of. * The two Endings and the encounter with Aulgart being what the game truly led up to, Arc V is sort of the climax while the final Arc against the Prince is more secret, out of the way, and a cherry on top to the story. At this point, his reign is practically over and the world has been spared of his influence, but the Soul Fracture continues and he remains around. Arc VI is a completely optional ending to the story, and its existence in-game isn't even referenced, the only hint the player does get a chance to fight the Prince himself being the Endings. ** Due to this Hordelorde Aulgart is sort of the Final Boss, with the Prince of Darkness being an optional bonus Final Boss, making the Prince sort of in line to this story as E.N.T.I.T.Y. is to Meta's universe. Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses